Cheers to a week
by Milady29
Summary: One shot between 'On your side' and 'Al Dente'. Gabby takes him out after receiving some good news.


Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters!

* * *

Gabby crossed her arms and sighed. At first she had expected to be late at the hospital as she came from her shift, but he still wasn't here. Last night he had slept over at his mother as his mother forbid him to be on his own now he was only released from the hospital for four days and she had brought him here this morning. She looked around as people walked outside when she suddenly saw Matt passing her. She was glad to see he looked happy and assumed he had a good conversation with the doctor. She had wanted to go with im to this conversation but because of the shift she couldn't make it. For a second she looked as he was standing there, waiting for looked more heathy than when he just left the hospital.

''Hey handsome.''

Matt looked aside to her and smiled when he saw her approaching him; ''I can go back to work in two weeks.'' He smiled excited as he walked towards her, hugging her. She hugged him back, happy he got the good news but with a nasty feeling in her stomach. Hand in hand they walked to the car and Matt sat down.

''They said I am very lucky.''

''As if we didn't know that.'' She said with a dry smile but laid her hand on his knee as they drove away. ''I am very happy.''

''Me too.'' He laid his hand on hers as they left the parking lot to drive home to her apartment.

''You know, my mom is grateful for you being there at me.''

''I love you, so that is obvious. I love you so much.'' She said with a smile and he smiled back as she pulled the hand back for driving.

''Where are we going?'' Matt said surprised as they took a turn where they should have gone straight to go to her apartment. She smiled at him with a mysterious smile but stopped smiling as she saw his face.

''Are you tired?'' She asked, blaming herself she didn't ask him earlier. He looked really tired and uncomfortable as he didn't know where they were going. Lately, all he did was sleeping and she knew he needed rest, but she just wanted to take him out for once, because he hadn't been out for days.

''I am sorry baby, I thought you might like to the tell the good news to the others. They were going to Molly's this afternoon.'' She apologized as she turned the car around.

''I didn't say I didn't want to go.'' Matt said, laying his hand on hers before she could reverse.

''Are you sure?'' She asked again and he nodded. They drove to Molly's and Matt got stopped for a second, looking through the dashboard, to grab his truck 81 cap out.

''We are going insi-'' Before she could finish what she was saying she realised why he got it and he put it on his head as they walked to the entrance of the bar together.

''Look who is here!'' Hermann yelled and Severide, Cruz and Otis looked backward from the bar. Matt raised his hand to greet them a little awkward but he was very happy to see them. Cruz and Otis greeted him excited. Gabriela walked to the back as Otis pointed her there.

''How are you feeling?''

''I am good!'' Matt sat down next to Severide and greeted Hermann.

''Glad to have you here, what can I get you?'' Hermann said with a smile.

''Just some water and a round for them.'' Matt grabbed his wallet.

''Wo, hey, you are not going to pay for anything!'' Hermann put the glasses down on the bar and Matt smiled.

''Cheers, on next week.'' Matt said with a broad smile.

''Whats up for next week?'' Shay joined them as well and hugged him.

''You are going to be stuck with me again.'' Matt said and the men smiled.

''That soon again?'' Cruz said surprised and Matt nodded.

''How is the head..well.'' Otis said, pointing at his head and Casey took the cap from his head, showing the red line that remained as souvenir from this injury. ''Just a little more ugly than before.'' Matt said with a smile, trying to brush the topic away as he put the cap back.

''It looks badass. Chicks dig scars.'' Otis said with an eyebrow wiggle.

In the evening, Gabriela caressed Matt's back as he was sleeping, his head on her lap and she looks how peaceful he looked, finally. As long as they were on each others side, everything was better. Not a single nightmare and as long as she didn't think about the upcoming shift, she was calm and finally dared to think about normalcy again. As it was getting later and she wanted to go to bed as well she carefully slipped from the couch, laying his head down tenderly and she lifted him up as good as she could.

Matt woke up again as he felt a arm on his back and his arm was laid on a shoulder and he was helped up and he made his steps, sleepy.

''Babe, I can walk.'' Matt pulled his arm back, still sleepy and he laid down on the bed.

''I know, but didn't want to wake you up completely. I failed at that.'' She sais as she looked at him as he crawled under the blanket and she joined him.

''Don't worry about it, I prefer sleeping here.'' He mumbled as he kissed her on the forehead and closed his eyes to fall asleep. His head rolled sideways as he was snoring and Gabriela looked at the scar again and the fear returned.

* * *

Note: This one is really short, I know! I hope you still liked it! Please tell me what you thought of it! Thank you for reading.


End file.
